Boss' Heart
by Kajune
Summary: -2796- Tsuna's kind heart has led him into a new sensational feeling. Also contains 6918.


**Title** : Boss' Heart

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Friendship/ Romance

**Summary **: -2796- Tsuna's kind heart has led him into a new sensational feeling. Also contains 6918.

---

On this Saturday morning, Chrome Dokuro decides to go shopping. She has enough money to buy absolutely anything thanks to Ken and Chikusa, whom she asked to get the money for her. Chrome still wore her Kokuyo Junior High uniform, since it was the uniform that matched Mukuro's everyday clothes.

On her way to a market, Chrome soon found herself witnessing Sawada Tsunayoshi exiting his house, wearing a white buttoned-up shirt and blue trousers. He was holding a small basket in his right hand, along with having the company by a small big-headed boy, or girl.

Chrome didn't think Tsuna would suspect her standing there, watching him. But in the end, he did. He had only closed the door behind him before turning towards his left and facing her. The 10th Vongola boss must of sensed her, like he had always sensed Mukuro.

The 2 made eye contact for a while, until Chrome lifted up her left hand and waved a 'hello' to him. In response, Tsuna smilled at her as he did the same. The small child who stood beside him, saw his actions and then took notice of Chrome, before bowing in a Chinese style, as a greeting.

Chrome knew that this was a perfect moment to go out with someone, even though their destinations would be different, but having to walk with someone for a while was kind of nice.

So, in order to do what she wants. The 13 year old Mist guardian walked towards Tsuna. With only a few steps apart, she began to speak.

"Boss, care to join me towards the market?"

"Yeah," Was he first answer. "I was just heading there too, so, let's go!"

Chrome was happy to hear Tsuna's answer, it made her realize that she would have company longer than expected.

---

Once the 3 had made it to a market, Tsuna suggested that they all go check the fruit they sell, which had many different types of fruit. As the Vongola boss looked around to see which to buy, Chrome thought carefully before making the next move, and then, she took the chance.

"Boss, do you worry about Mukuro-Sama?"

Tsuna was surprised to hear such a question, since none of his guardians had every asked him about Mukuro. it would usually be him who was concerned. Once Tsuna stood face to face with the female guardian, Tsuna knew that this would be a good chance to confess.

"I think, he should be free from that prison. I worry so much about how he is feeling in that, cold, and dark area. I just wish Reborn would help me find a way to free him but, he doesn't care."

Chrome was shocked to hear the concern Tsuna has for Mukuro. Even for what they've all been threw, he still holds care and concern for him. This warmed her heart. And with just one hand, she used it to hold Tsuna's free hand, before she speaks.

"Boss, thank you so much for you concern. But please, help Mukuro-Sama, he's so lonely." She pleaded, with the look so irrasistable. That not even Hibari Kyoya could resist. And so, Tsuna had a hard time thinking of what to do. "Please." Until now. He just had to say 'yes'. Since that eye seemed so...Kind and worrying for. Like it was going to cry.

So, in a few moments, Tsuna exhailed out deeply, before looking at Chrome in the eye, and saying... "Ok. I'll do my best."

---

A week from that day, Rokudo Mukuro was announced, free from Prison, thanks to a group of Mafia bosses who coparated in the Vongola boss' desire.

Therefore, the illusionist was free from the Mafia and back with his own 'family'.

As much as the other Guardians didn't like him being free from punichment, they had to admit that they felt happy, since Tsuna seemed to be so proud that Mukuro was free, forever.

---

On Sunday night, the night after that day, Chrome Dokuro snuck into Tsuna's house, and went to his bedroom.

She crawled on top of her boss' bed, and looked down at him. She then realized how cute he was being so clueless and while sleeping. It took her a few seconds before she decided to wake Tsuna by saying...

"Boss. Wake up. Wake up boss."

With only a few gentle words, Tsuna opened in his eyes, slowly. But when he caught the sight of his Mist guardian looking down on him, he gasps in shock. Before he could speak in words, Chrome placed her right index finger on his lips, while saying...

"Shhh...!"

To quiet him down, and to calm him down. Tsuna breathed heavily to keep himself under control, so that he may figure out this situation, properly.

5 minuets past by, and that was all the Vongola needed to take this calmly. Seeing this, Chrome's smile grew widder.

"Boss, you freed Mukuro-Sama from Prison. I am so greatful." Her words were so soft and gentle. As she spoke, she took her finger away from Tsuna's month, "I want to thank you for what you did." Then, she leaned down and caught Tsuna's lips, giving them such a soft sensation from a first kiss. Tsuna's mind began to go all dazed, as he slowly fell into the wonderful feeling, and didn't even think of protesting.

Chrome's togue soon entered her boss' mouth. Exploring and tasting the deliciousness of the warm mouth. Tsuna loved the feeling, he couldn't stop. So, without hesitating, the boy wrapped his arms around Chrome's waist, and slowly pulled her down, for a deeper kiss.

---

The next morning, Rokudo Mukuro went to Namimori Junior High, and knocked on the door to the reception room. Once he did so, he got a response coming from the inside.

"Who is it?" The voice sounded tiring, like the one who is inside didn't care much about anything that was happening.

"It's me." Was his answer to the one inside the room. But without waiting for another word to be said back, Mukuro opened the door anyway, and revealed himself properly, to a black-haired teenager who was sitting at his desk.

It seems to the illusionist, that the perfect didn't even bother to look up. He had his eyes fixed on a piece of paper he was writting on. But not long after his 'intrution', the other man looked up, and soon, his eyes widden in shock.

In only seconds, did he get up off his seat and pull out of pair of tonfas, while still feeling shock on having to see this man again.

A moment of silenece surronded the atmosphere, as the 2 guardians made eye contact with each other. Until...

"Why are you here?" The perfect asked in a cold tone. Determind to get his answer before attacking the other guy with no reason.

"Kufufu. I came to see you." He answered with a cheerful smile.

"Why?"

"Because I've missed you."

The Cloud Guardian gasp in shock. He did not expect that answer. Since when did Rokudo Mukuro ever care for anyone but the ones wearing green!? Never of course.

Silence filled the room once again as the japanese boy tried to take control of himself. He was far too shocked to hear such an answer, one that shall never be said by him, nor the other teenager. But the longer the silence lasted, the shorter Mukuro's patience became.

"Don't you like my answer?" He asked. Dying to get a response from the other one, who he had truly missed.

"You've...Missed me?" The Cloud Guardian asked in curiosity and confusion as he lowered his tonfas right down besides his body. Anyone can clearly tell how confused he was by the dazzling look on his face. So cute!

In seconds, Mukuro went from where he was standing, to right before the perfect's face, they are only apart by a few inches. Until, the Mist Guardian caught the lips of the perfect with his own. Soon feeling the sensation of tasting the other man's lips. He was happy to realize that the other welcomed him within his mouth, as he too felt so good. Soon, both hands of the Mist and the Cloud were on each other's backs. Trying to deepen the kiss to learn such new things, new tastes, and sensations in their kiss. Before the moment he touched the Mist Guardian's back, the Cloud Guardian had already dropped his tonfas, so he was able to touch the smooth leather belonging to a Kokuyo Junior High student's uniform.

Once the lips finally parted after minuets of kissing, Mukuro looked at the teenager in the eyes, before saying...

"Yes. Hibari Kyoya."

After that, they resumed their moment.

---

**End**


End file.
